The fracturing well completion is one very common technical means in the well completion operation. When the fracturing well completion is carried out, a fracturing sliding sleeve is usually used, and the ball-dropping pressure-out mode is adopted to open the fracturing channel connecting the inner and outer ring spaces. Most of the existing fracturing sliding sleeves are irremovable and restricted by their internal ball seats, and it is difficult to deal with complex down-hole situations such as down-hole water leakage. Thus the post-processing is troublesome.